Tyra Karn (dialogues)
Cet article recense les dialogues de proximité de Tyra Karn. Destiny Sur les engrammes qu'on lui donne à analyser * Sur son travail d'archiviste * Pour la postérité, je vais enregistrer ce que vous faites, Gardien(ne). Tout ce que vous faites. Traduction à trouver * "Good, don't move, if you stay still the cleaning frames will mistake you for one of these statues." * "If I had a use for it, I would've kept it for myself." * "It is time we let the past guide our future. Lord Saladin has asked me to help you forge a mighty weapon. A powerful new Gjallarhorn '' for a new generation of Iron Lord. The Gjallarhorn is a weapon steeped in tradition. To do it justice, seek a challenge at the site of the Iron Lords' last battle. Find more of the Medallions worn by the Iron Lords. Then return to me."2'' * "Tell me, do you believe all you've been told about the Cosmodrome?" * "Good good, I could use some help." * "You keep changing things, Guardian, I'm going to keep my eye on you." * "So, you have had some experience with Rahool. What would you think of him becoming the Chair of the SIVA programm(?)?. The Mothyards have been picked clean. Focus, on the colony ships."3 * "Welcome." * "Let's begin." * "The truth awaits." * "Lets get some answers." * "What do you seek?" * "Are you here to help?" * "Dig into anything good?" * "Anything worthy of a closer look?" * "Shall we unravel what’s hidden here?" * "We have many mysteries in need of attention." * "I’m a historian. We’re very good at waiting." * "I have many mysteries in need of attention." * "Consider my knowledge at your disposal." * "I cannot close my entries on the Devil Splicers in the Cosmodrome yet." * "You have questions. I can help you get answers." * "Even with the Fallen weakened, there is still more to observe here." * "Defeating the Archon Prime won’t end this I’m afraid." * "You’re turning those Devil Splicers into little more than a footnote." * "The Splicers are where they belong: in the history books." * "I expect you’ve now seen more SIVA than even its creators did." * "Do you think the Fallen are clever enough to use SIVA in ways we should fear?" * "History awaits Titan." * "What’s your story Titan?" * "Let's see what we have Titan. * "Unearth anything worth sharing Hunter?" * "Where is your mind today Warlock?" * "What pique’s your interest Warlock?" * "Lord Guardian. You have returned." * "Lord Guardian. Our work is not yet done." * "What’s next for you, Lord Guardian?" * "No rest for you, Lord Guardian." * "History is knowledge my friend." * "History knows no end." * "Not every lead has been exhausted." * "There are still more secrets to unearth." * "It won’t end here." * "We’re grateful for the help." * "Go where we cannot." * "To new frontiers my friend." * "I look forward to hearing of your travels." * "Stand strong Titan." * "Our history awaits Titan." * "Stay focused Hunter." * "I do value your insight Warlock." * "Our history rests with you now." * "I’ll be here when you return." * "Until your hunt is over." * "The truth is waiting." * "Thank you." * "Farewell." * "Well chosen." * "It’s seen more years than most of us." * "It once served me well long ago." * "I rarely have use for armor anymore." * "There’s a reason I’ve held onto that for so long." * "Think of it as a tool with which to make history." * "If I could use it, I would keep it." * "You are holding history now." * "From the Cryptarchs. For your help." * "I hope you can appreciate what you have now." * "I do hope it serves your needs." * "Take care of it. There aren’t many like it anymore." * "Let it lead your curiosity far." * "Use it wisely." * "Are you willing to test your strength Guardian? The power of the Iron Lords awaits, if you return victorious." * "I knew the Iron Lords well. You would have fit in with them in their glory days as you do now. Take this as a sign of respect." * "Do you seek the truth above all?" * "Good, good! I could use some help!" * "Help me tell the true story of this place." * "This is interesting for a whole other reason." * "Come closer. Perhaps our questions are the same." * "Tell me what mysteries bring you back to this place." * "Not satisfied? I’d hoped not. There is still so much about the Cosmodrome that is a mystery." * "They say the victors write history. Lets just say I don’t expect to see any Splicer accounts of this war." * "Now that it’s finished, do you think the truth is more interesting than the legend? I do." * "Some questions have been answered, but I do hope we’re not done yet." * "Perhaps now we can get some real work done." * "Shiro’s work is far from over." * "You seem like a perceptive one." * "You seem like the type that demands answers." * "You seem like you don’t mind getting your hands dirty." * "Your observations of SIVA so far have been invaluable." * "You keep changing things Guardian. I’m going to keep my eye on you." * "So, you’ve had some experience with Rahool. What would you think of him becoming the chair of a SIVA Studies program?" * "Hmm. Another speechless one." * "I thought you had something to do?" * "Taking a moment for silent meditation on the influence of false gods?" * "My goodness you’re almost as good at standing around and looking important as the Speaker himself!" * "If curiosity kills the Guardian… well, that’s what we have Ghosts for." * "Tell me. What do you make of the Fallen and their love of machines?" * "Another Skiff! Send word to Shiro. He’ll want to track it." * "I can’t help but wonder: how many Splicers made off with Skiffs full of SIVA, and will we find them?" * "The Splicers have incorporated SIVA into a tithe-like system… ''the exact inverse of their traditional Either distribution! Fascinating." * ''"The Fallen keep proving themselves smarter than we’ve noted. Hmm. Open a new entry on Fallen intelligence. * "Only the Fallen would try to build a god in a warehouse." * "I’ve missed this place. The Iron Lords shared something here, ''more than a kinship. Honestly, I’ve never seen something like it since." * ''"I often wonder where we would be if the Iron Lords returned to the City. Their fall here changed the course of history." * "I’ve always suspected Saladin’s grief colors his memories, more than he realizes." * "I do hope this brings you peace Saladin." * "The City will know of your bravery Jolder." * "I wouldn’t exactly call that truth… yet. Radegast’s legend is full of unchecked statements." * "The answer lies with Felwinter’s tale. There is still more to learn from him." * "There is still something missing in Felwinter’s tale, and its buried somewhere down there." * "Something tells me Timur was in there for a very good reason." * "Be more perceptive. Try thinking like Skorri might have." * "There is still more to learn from the Iron Temple." * "Stay here as long as you like. This is your temple now Lord Guardian." * "You may have proven yourself far beyond the legends, but I must confess: I hope to never see you enshrined here." * "This doesn’t end with the Iron Lords." * "At last! Something more definitive on the Cosmodrome." * "Saladin might have peace, but there is still more I want to know. The Cosmodrome is a nexus point. History converges here." * "Fascinating! This proves there is still so much more to the Cosmodrome." * "Tell me. Do you believe all you’ve been told about the Cosmodrome?" * "There is more to the Cosmodrome than meets the eye. Literally. Some of these tunnels go for miles." * "I applaud your effort, but I’m afraid we’ve learned nothing new about the Terrestrial Array System." * "I don’t suppose you found any record logs in that vault? Dead Ghosts? Last wills and testaments?" * "You may want to try the Jovian Complex." * "Ah yes. Through the old Rocketyard?" * "The Mothyards have been picked clean. Focus on the colony ships." * "They don’t realize how little it would take to make the colony ships fly again!" * "If we can’t find those EXODUS ship logs, then Dead Orbit scavengers must have gotten them first." * "Override entries Cosmodrome forty-six dash A through seventy-two dash F with the incoming abstracts. A full report to follow." * "With every discovery in this Cosmodrome comes more questions." * "What other secrets are buried here?" * "We need a way to crack more of these Clovis Bray encryption schemes." * "If only they had done a bit more research. They might have seen SIVA for what it really was." * "We must discover all outstanding SIVA directives. Who knows what commands are still active." * "It may be done here, but who knows what SIVA they spirited away." * "Tell me little SIVA mite; what role did you play in all this?" * "I do wonder; SIVA can be a great tool but who can be trusted?" * "Close Cosmodrome sub-entry SIVA eighteen dash D. Open full entry SIVA three dash D." * "SIVA’s role in history is not over. Far from it." * "And still, no hint of Rasputin?" * "Where are you now Rasputin… and why do I suspect Saladin knows." * "And of course the Warminds lurk in the margins, always just out of sight." * "So the Warminds were aware of the prototype’s limitations, but then why continue into production?" * "Tell me. What do these words mean to you: format moral structures for Midnight Exigent." * "Of all the corners of the world, why Old Russia? What did they hope to find?" * "It's corrupted beyond repair, but if you find anything with a similar timestamp, I’d very much like to see it." * "A great battle, or a series of unnatural cosmic events? Honestly it’s hard to say what’s more likely." * "We’ll need to amend the records. The proof of Exo deployment here is undeniable." * "I should run the Exo data past Ashur. The scribes will find this fascinating." * "And with the last comes the biggest question of all: did you die in vain?4 * What is the Skabredi? program? * When everything has settled down, I would very much like to (…) interview you Lord Guardian. (...) * Saladin might have rebuilt the Iron Lords after (...) I prefer to deal in facts (...) not armchair psychology.4 Destiny 2 Références Catégorie:Dialogues